Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum hoop fastening device and a drum having the same.
Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a drum has a drum shell which is hollow, a drumhead covering two opening ends of the drum shell and a drum hoop covering the drumhead and the drum shell, and an exterior periphery of the drum shell has a plurality of connecting portions. A user can adjust a tightness of the drumhead through adjusting a position of the drum hoop covering the drum shell. A plurality of bolts are respectively disposed through a plurality of through holes of the drum hoop and screwed with the connecting portions, the user can screw and move relative positions of the bolts and the connecting portions to change the position of the drum hoop and further to adjust the tightness of the drumhead so as to adjust a sound and a tune produced when the drumhead is hit.
However, the drum vibrates when being hit, the drum hoop of the drum contacts the bolts; therefore, when the drum vibrates, the drum hoop transmits a seismic wave produced to the bolts so that the bolts loosen and shake easily. After the bolts loosen, the drumhead get loose, and the sound and the tune of the drum change, so the bolts of the conventional drum need to be repeatedly adjusted.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.